


Bad At Love

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Drunk Sex, Hurt No Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: I'm bad at loveBut you can't blame me for tryin'





	Bad At Love

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-sequel to [Get Some](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279411)

The ache in his chest hasn’t gone away since Anomaly’s last shore leave.  It’s still there, twisting him up inside. He needs another rough fuck, like the commando gave him, but maybe he’ll try something else.  Maybe he’ll give in to the part of him that wants so badly for the gentleness he had  _ before _ .  

He finds a pretty Human girl at a civvie bar - her bright pink hair catches his eye first, but her sweet smile keeps him fixated.  He buys her a drink, she buys him one in return, one thing leads to another, and they tumble into her bed. She runs her fingers over his scars, leaving malla-petal soft kisses over them, and he tries not to whimper when she does.  She’s gentle with him - fuck, she’s so  _ gentle _ \- and he finally lays her back on the bed and buries his head between her thighs until all she can manage are sweet little moans with her eyes shut tight, instead of whispering his name and looking at him like he’s something wonderful and beautiful.  

He wakes them both up screaming that night, and when she tries to comfort him, he pulls away, giving her a kiss before he gets dressed and bolts into the night.  He doesn’t stop shaking until he’s curled up in his bunk, his fingers tangled in his hair and tugging roughly.

The next night, he finds a Zabrak nearly a head taller than he is and he lets them throw him down on a motel bed to fuck him dry, and he doesn’t care if he can barely walk when he wakes up, because for the first time in way too long, he didn’t dream.


End file.
